


My pretty setter

by Setmeonfire_png



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setmeonfire_png/pseuds/Setmeonfire_png
Summary: Somehow Hinata has managed to convince Kageyama to let him braid his hair. Just a fuckton of fluff actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write

Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the arm and practically dragged him out of the gymn.

"Hey what are you doing you idiot ow stop it dumbass-"

Despite his aggravated protests, the shorter boy continue to pull him further away from the rest of the team, leading Kageyama to wonder what his intentions even were.

When Hinata finally stopped, he abruptly swivelled around and grasped the taller boy's shoulders tightly.

"Sit". He ordered.

"What do you want, idiot"

"Just sit down."

"No."

"Yes.

"No"

"Kageyama, sit down."

"No."

"We'll miss even more of our practice if we carry on like this. Sit down."

With a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes and sat down on the grass, wondering what he was letting himself in for.

"Right."

"What do you want, dumbass."

"Can I braid your hair?" 

The orange haired boy seemed slightly anxious as he said those words, leaving Kageyama confused.

"Um"

"Please?"

"If I let you, will you let me go back to practice?"

Hinata's eyes lit up, and a broad smile spread to his cheeks.

"Yes."

 

 

-

 

 

"Move closer idiot, I can't reach you from there!"

The raven haired boy shuffled forward on the damp grade until their knees almost touched.

"Remind me why I'm letting you do this again?" Kageyama asked as Hinata seperated a piece of his hair into three strands.

"Ow-"

"Sit still!"

"Sorry"

Despite having seen each other naked on various occasions, Kageyama still felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. They'd never been this close before-  _Hinata was so close._

Tobio carefully examined the redhead's face as his hair was twisted into a braid.

He outlined every feature: the way each strand of his bright orange hair fell over his face, the deep amber eyes that always seemed to beam whenever he got excited about something, how he stuck his tongue out whenever he was concentrating- like he was now-, his b-

"Kageyama"

"What"

"You were spacing out for a second."

"Oh"

_shit._

Had he really been staring at him the whole time?

"Sorry...about that"

Hinata let out a small laugh.

"It's okay!"

He quickly got back to work, twisting the hair between his fingers.

Kageyama watched in fascination.  _His hands are so small_ , He thought.

They were nimble too. He maneuvered them in such skill, much in the same way that he moved on the court. 

"Oi Hinata"

"What"

"Why are you so good at this?"

"Oh, I do Natsu's hair for her when mum isn't around to do it."

Kageyama blushed a little, apparently the idea of an  _even smaller_ Hinata was too much for him to handle. _Not two Hinatas. No. One was enough,_ he thought.

"Oh."

He sat there patiently for a while in silence, watching Hinata's chest rise and fall as he continued to braid his hair. When it was finally done he pulled back. Kageyama felt the warmth of his breath on his face disappear, before mentally slapping himself for missing it.

The shorter boy reached into his pocket, pulling out what was assumablely a hair tie, and used it to keep the braid in place.

"All done!" Hinata beamed.

 _fuck._ Kageyama cursed himself for blushing  _again. Why does he have to be so damn cute all the time?_

"Oh, Wait!" Shouyou cried out. Not that he had any plans of moving in the first place.

He picked some daisies off the ground, and collected them in his left hand. He moved back to where Kageyama was seated, and put the flowers in a small pile on the grass.

Carefully, he took one and threaded it through a hole in the braid. Kageyama watched in awe as he did so, focusing on the sheer concentration that was painted across the boy's face. He threaded another one through, and another one, until all of them were in his hair. 

He looked proud with what he had done, and Kageyama couldn't help but smile.

"Kageyama! You look great, you look great!!" Hinata exclaimed in delight. Kageyama, however, didn't say anything at all. Instead, he grabbed Hinata's shoulders roughly and pulled him to his chest.

"What are you doing kagey-" 

"Shut up dumbass" He replied, pretending that he didn't have the reddest face known to man.

Hinata didn't mind it though. He buried his face deeper into the taller boy's chest and smiled. 

He could stay like this for a while.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and shitty, I didn't really know where I was going with this, but here it is anyway.


End file.
